


Gotta Believe in Magic

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Angel: the Series, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Magic, tomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley is hell bent on making sure they both find that elusive happy ending of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Believe in Magic

OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, Wesley!" An irate Regina, aka the Evil Queen, snapped at the bookish Englishman who works at a law firm but wasn't really a lawyer, but he does a lot of research and actually heads a department within the law firm based out of Los Angeles. "Pull your nose out of those tomes and smell the unattractive aroma of reality."

Wesley looked up from one of the thick leather bound books he had pulled out from archives and glanced at the attractive dark haired woman dressed in black dress pants that hugged her hips like skin, crisp white blouse topped by a black blazer. She matched her power attire with a black open-toes stiletto heels. She made walking in those seemed effortless, but he heard one of the other ladies in the office made a comment about those shoes killing their feet at the end of the day.

"I thought you want to find your happy ending?" Wesley was confused. During one of their drunken conversation this past week they both started opening up about their lack of love life and finding that elusive happy ending.

"By using magic?" Regina questioned. "Please, if magic can help me find my happy ending, don't you think I wouldn't have used it by now?" She stopped her pacing right in front of his desk, one hand resting on her hip and the other bent and made a flourishing gesture as she cocked an eyebrow questioningly at the rough-around-the-edges but not bad to look at Englishman.

"And what makes you think it is not going to work?" Wesley asked.

"Because it's magic."

It was Wesley's turn to cock an eyebrow at her. "For someone who uses it quite a lot, you don't sound confident about its usefulness."

"Puh-lease, for someone who is familiar with magic, I know how finicky it can be. And you can't really rely on magic to help you find your one true love."

"I seem to recall you mentioning a certain green pixie helping you find your one true love at one point in your life," Wesley reminded her.

He got her there. Instead of a verbal response she just glared at him.

"Whatever. Magic is still unreliable," she huffed and resumed her walking.

Wesley couldn't help from grinning at the irate woman. Regina Mills struck him as a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants and gets what she wants. However, _love_ doesn't seem to come into the equation for her.

He dropped the book he had been reading for the past hour researching a way to help aide them find their happy ending and leaned back in his leather swivel chair. He watched one of the most feared being ever to exist walk back and forth in his office like it was her own. Her tough exterior was just a shell; a cover-up for the softhearted romantic that she once was before her mother broke her tender heart by killing her beloved stable boy right in front of her.

Regina Mills was a tough woman to love, not because she was purely evil, but because she has had evil surround and corrupt her from a very young age that she formed a tough cocoon to shelter her from further heartbreak. She needs a man who knew her inside-out; someone who understand where she was coming from and share the same disappointments she had.

"Magic is only unreliable if you don't trust it," Wesley murmured as he continued to watch the pacing woman in his office.

Regina slowed her pace and stopped moving once again. She dropped her gaze to meet Wesley's and cocked an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"What are you saying?" she demanded.

A slow smile tugged on the corners of Wesley's mouth as he continued to hold her gaze. Something tells him it will be a thrill becoming involved with a woman like Regina Mills...


End file.
